Large mobile machines, for example locomotives, can operate in many different applications. In some of these applications, for example in switching applications, traction and power can be important factors. A typical switching locomotive includes a single engine connected to drive all available axles by way of a mechanical transmission. By driving all of the axles, a desired level of traction can be achieved by the switching locomotive.
While the use of multiple driven axles by a switching locomotive may provide the desired level of traction, there may be times when the single engine of the locomotive does not provide enough power. In these situations, a different locomotive having a larger engine may be utilized.
A problem still arises, however, in applications that periodically require low power and high power. In particular, the locomotive having the single smaller engine can provide the required low level of power, but not the high level of power. Likewise, the locomotive having the larger engine can provide the high level of power, but is inefficient at providing the low level of power. Thus, in a typical train yard, two different types of locomotives are required in order to satisfy the varying levels of power found in common situations.
The present disclosure is directed at overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.